The present invention relates to devices for IV therapy and the like.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of the known devices includes a plastic catheter 1, a hollow metal needle 2 with a sharp end, and an air filter 3 as shown in FIGS. 1a, 1b and 1c. In operation after the entire device is placed in the vein and blood appears in the chamber of the air filter 3, the metal needle 2 is removed leaving the catheter 1 in the vein 4. From this moment and until the connection is made with the syringe or IV tubing, the patient's blood is freely flowing from the lumen of the plastic catheter 1 and contaminates the field as shown in FIGS. 1b and 1c. At the same time, accidental stabbing of the operator by a sharp end of the metal needle 2 contaminated with the patient's blood is possible. It is to be understood that this can pose a grave danger for the operator since the patient's blood can contain for example HIV virus.